


His Obsession (Part 2)

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Michael got feelings ooohh boy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Cuddling, Non-spoken Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Unmasked Michael, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: Not being able to stop thinking about you, Michael tracks you down and decides he can trust you, you with your gentle hands and soft eyes.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	His Obsession (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> eeyyyy, part 2 all done. might do more parts, if people would like that, although ill probably hold off on michael stuff for a bit. thank you to everyone who read the last part, hope you enjoy this as well!

As you sat on the edge of your bed, thinking back to your last trial in confusion and embarrassment, you didn’t notice the soft crunch of wet leaves outside of your window, or the signature breaths of the person that was currently occupying your thoughts. As he watched you through a gap in the curtains, Michael found himself remembering the last trial you two had shared, the way you had called his name, his blue eyes twinkling underneath the latex of his mask. As he watched you stand up from your bed, he slowly stepped away from the window, making his way to the backdoor instead, quietly slipping in and closing it behind himself.

As you remembered the way he had held you, strong and steady, you could feel desire sparking in your gut. It made you feel guilty, knowing you were hot under the collar for a cold-blooded murderer. But those strong hands that had held on as he had rocked into you, hearing his grunts, feeling his breath on your neck, it had made all those horrible things he had done not matter. All that had mattered was how he had made you feel in that moment. You slipped out of your clothes and grabbed a towel, stepping into the adjacent bathroom and turning on the shower, letting the water warm up before you stepped in, basking in the feel of the water washing away the dirt. Vaguely, you noticed that the bruises you had expected to be on your hips and waist from Michael’s strong hold were nowhere to be seen. Probably just another wound the Entity removed post-trial. 

As you quickly washed yourself, rubbing off any dirt the water couldn’t get to, you finished up, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around yourself before gathering up your hair and squeezing it to get rid of some of the water. However, as you turned around to walk out of the bathroom, you noticed the door was closed. You couldn’t remember if you had closed it or not, but you quickly shook it off as you having a bad memory.  
You opened the door and strode out, walking right into what felt like a wall. A warm, breathing wall, you thought. You slowly lifted your head, only for your eyes to meet two black holes, the familiar face of Michaels mask staring back at you. For a moment you wanted to scream, before that urge died just as quick as it came when Michael stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around you and pushing you back. You realized that he had pushed you back into the shower, and you shrieked as he promptly tore off your towel, losing the only protection you had as his burning gaze roved over your body as you tried not to shiver. You were definitely not reacting to his hands being on you again, nope, it was just the cold air.

Michael turned you around, making you face the tiled wall as you heard a zipper being pulled down. Some shuffling later and you felt him press himself against you. You realized he was naked as you felt his bare arms wrap around you again. Wondering if the nakedness went all the way up as it did down, you tried to stealthily turn your head, but Michael was quicker. He grabbed your jaw and, as he pushed your head towards the wall, tilting it ever so slightly, you felt his teeth graze your neck as he growled quietly, both a warning and a promise.  
The sudden spray of lukewarm water startled you, as you hadn’t noticed Michael’s hand leaving your waist, moving to turn on the water. His other hand had shifted to hold onto your neck instead, letting you shift your eyes downwards.  
You could barely see the tips of two of his fingers going back and forth between your legs, but you could feel it. Shivers raced up and down your spine as you quickly succumbed to the growing lust inside you. You wondered if he had thought about your last trial, as you had, your cheeks going hot at the thought.  
You felt sticky wetness gather between your legs as Michael continued moving his fingers, occasionally pressing one inside, making you gasp softly. Soon enough, he had both digits inside, scissoring you open as your body craved more.  
“Michael, please. Fuck me already,” you begged, voice going high and needy as you felt him still behind you at your sudden forwardness. It didn’t take long for him to have his dick between your legs though, still not putting it inside though, instead, he kept shoving it back and forth as you moaned quietly, mimicking the motion of his fingers. Finally, he stopped, moving back as you felt him line himself up. You unconsciously held your breath as Michael shoved himself inside, groaning into your ear as he leaned over you. A loud moan escaped you as you felt your cunt stretching around his dick, pleasure pulsing down your spine.  
Like last time, he didn’t give you a lot of time to get used to the feeling, his hips starting to slowly move as he got a better grip around your waist and neck. The angle of your head was a little awkward, but it didn’t hurt, so you didn’t try to change it, slightly afraid that Michael might stop pounding into you, robbing you of the pleasure you felt.  
The wet slap of skin on skin echoed around the bathroom, only partially dulled by the water pelting down on you as Michael’s hips kept moving, his pace still steady. You could feel your orgasm creeping up on you, pleasure mounting as you careened over the edge, a breathless moan escaping from your lips.

To your surprise, and delight, Michael’s pace didn’t falter, and as vague overstimulation settled back into high-mounted pleasure, you felt him remove his hand from your neck. You didn’t dare move your head though, keeping your gaze locked to the floor between your feet. A calloused hand suddenly grabbed your jaw, gently pulling your head up. Before you could ask though, he covered your eyes with his other hand. With your sight gone, the sensation of Michael slamming his dick into you was intensified. Both of you were breathing hard, Michael’s pace starting to stutter, and you could almost see him looking at you through half-lidded eyes, just almost. You were leaning on the edge again, and the sudden feeling of Michael’s lips pressing clumsily against yours was the final push you needed.  
You very nearly screamed as you came, Michael’s name tumbling from your lips like a prayer as you felt him wrap his arms around you, a shuddering breath escaping his lips before he came inside you, his dick pulsing with his release. 

You let your head drop back down as you realized he had removed his hand from your eyes, but a gentle hand guiding you to turn around made you dare crack an eye open.  
He was looking at you, a soft, almost invisible smile curling his lips. You could see his face for the first time, and you almost felt guilty. Still, you couldn’t help yourself as your eyes took in every detail of the man before you.  
His left eye was milky white, a small scar surrounding it, while his right eye was a light blue. His lips looked as soft as they felt, your hand reaching out to gently stroke your thumb against them. Michael patiently let you, watching you with something akin to trust in his eyes as you explored his face. Wet, still-dripping hair clung to his forehead, and you raked your hand through it, having to stand on your tip-toes to reach all the way up to the brown curls. Michael huffed, almost like a laugh, as he wrapped his arms around you, interrupting your exploration as he carried you out of the bathroom, letting both of you tumble onto the bed instead, not caring about the sheets getting wet.  
His hand slowly caressed your side as you cupped his face, resting your forehead against his as you just breathed. His lips closed over yours in a soft, tender kiss as he hugged you tight to himself. In a moment of post-coital bliss, you couldn’t help but joke.  
“So, no killing me this time?” you almost whispered, feeling his body shake as he huffed out a breath and planted a kiss on your forehead. You smiled, and eventually drifted off to sleep, still wrapped tightly in his arms, feeling safe.


End file.
